srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Glittering Ice Shield
General Information First you have to unlock Moonpath, which requires visiting The Crimson-Helmed Rider 7 days consecutively. Then you have to complete Cave of the Ice Troll 36 times. The Vision On the way out you will see the apparition of a "shimmering, ghostly apparition of a magnificent shield floating just above the beast's remains." The description of the shield changes with each of your first 11 victories over the Ice Troll as follows: # The vision of the shield is very faint, though it appears to be made out of ice. # The vision of the shield is quite faint, though you can now tell that it is carved out of a solid piece of ice. # The vision of the shield is rather faint, but some of its finer details are becoming visible. # The vision of the shield is bright and clear. At the centre of the strange, hovering apparition you can make out a jagged impression. # The vision of the shield glows quite brightly. At the centre of the strange, hovering apparition is a shallow, jagged impression. # The ghostly vision of the shield glows very brightly. At the centre of the strange, hovering apparition is a shallow, jagged impression. # The vision of the shield is now almost blindingly-bright. At the centre of the strange, hovering apparition is a shallow, jagged impression. # The apparition of the shield is so bright that you're forced to avert your eyes. At the edge of your vision, in centre of the strange, hovering image of the shield, is a dark, jagged impression. # The apparition of the shield is so bright that you're forced to avert your eyes. At the edge of your vision, in centre of the strange, hovering image of the shield, is a dark, jagged impression. You can hear what sounds like a faint whisper from somewhere nearby. # The apparition of the shield is so bright that you're forced to avert your eyes. At the edge of your vision, in centre of the strange, hovering image of the shield, is a dark, jagged impression. You can hear what sounds like a harsh whisper from somewhere nearby. # The apparition of the shield is so bright that you're forced to avert your eyes. At the edge of your vision, in centre of the strange, hovering image of the shield, is a dark, jagged impression. You can hear what sounds like a low, sinister voice from somewhere nearby. There are no further changes to the description of the shield. Instead, from this point onwards a numerical reading shows: "A barely-discernible etching of the number 'X''' adorns the surface of the shield, just above the jagged mark"'' This number, ranging from 11 to 35, indicates the number of times you have defeated the Ice Troll. One thing that does not change from the beginning is this: You attempt to reach out and touch the shield, but your hand passes through the apparition. '' ''Realizing that it is currently impossible to obtain the strange, but wondrous object, you resolve to turn your attention to getting out of the icy cave. After your 36th victory over the Ice Troll, the shield becomes solid, drops to the floor, and you finally receive it. The Shield When you first get the shield it is damaged and unusable. You get 128 general exp for restoring it (requires using the in a SAFE location). The Glittering Ice Shield is a special item you can level in a SAFE location (up to level 8). Its initial stats are: For every level the shield gains +2 MR and +1 SP. At level 8 (the final one) the stats are: See the item page for further details. Category:Multiple playing sessions required